There are situations that one wants to view a picture and a real time attribute of the picture but is limited by the actions that he or she can take to check such a real time attribute. For example, when a user receives a picture which is displayed on the user's device while driving, for example a picture about an accident on the way ahead along which the user is driving, the user often wants to know the time interval from the time when the accident happened to now, for example five minutes or one hour, so as to determine whether he or she should change route to avoid possible traffic congestion.
In the prior art, a timestamp can be displayed on a picture to indicate the time when the picture was taken, for example 12:43 am 6/26/2014. However, in this way, in order to get the information of the time interval from the time when the accident happened to now, the user should find the timestamp on the picture, check the current time and calculate the difference of the time indicated by the timestamp and the current time. It is not convenient for a user, especially when the user is driving, a safety risk may arise.